


Festivals

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [24]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, King Alistair, Orzammar, Post-Game(s), Underground fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Zevran and Alistair are both excited to show Sereda fireworks!  But her reaction isn't what they were hoping for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“You’re going to love this,” Alistair says.  Both him and Zevran have been talking up these ‘fireworks’ since the celebration was announced.  “Just… give it a minute.”

Sereda shivers in anticipation.  She loves seeing all the wonders of the surface, and there’s nowhere better to experience them than seated on a comfortable couch beside her best friend, with the man she loves in her lap.  They’ll be able to watch whatever it is from up atop the royal palace.  

Bright colored explosions fill the sky as Sereda watches, waiting for the awe inspiring event to begin.  

“Is it going to start soon?” Sereda has to lean forward so she can talk in Zevran’s ear.

“My dear, this is the fireworks display,” Zevran says, frowning a little.  

“Oh,” is all Sereda says.  

When the display is done, they both look at her expectantly.  

“That’s, uh, not that impressive.  Sorry,” Sereda says sheepishly.

“What?” Alistair says, frowning at her.

“I’ve seen better!” Sereda says defensively.  “These were so quiet and far away.”

“You have fireworks underground?” Zevran asks.

“You’ll see!  The Assembly has officially decided to make me a Paragon.  Unanimously, and they didn’t even have to kill anyone,” Sereda says.  

“That’s great,” Alistair says, clearly trying hard not to ask why someone might die while electing a Paragon.  

“They’ll have dragon fire at the celebration,” Sereda says.  “Just wait.”

* * *

  


Coming to Orzammar is always… stranger than she thinks it’ll be.  It’s not her home anymore, but it’s still important to her.  Plus, there’s Bhelen’s smug face greeting her.  She really wants to punch him.

At least she’s being honored instead of reviled.  That’s something.  

“It’s about to start,” Sereda says excitedly, grinning up at them both.  She’s glad that Alistair managed to make this some kind of official diplomatic visit.  “The palace, of course, has the best view.”

Both Zevran and Alistair look concerningly pale, but both nod in apparent excitement.  They’ve both enjoyed the celebrations so far (or at least, Zevran has enjoyed the celebrations as much as he can while expecting a knife in her back, no matter how much she explains that it doesn’t make sense for Bhelen to try to kill her  _ anymore _ ), and she’s really built up how good this’ll be.  She knows they won’t be disappointed.  

The first explosion rattles her bones bracingly, the color blooming in front of them.  It’s beautiful.  Absolutely beautiful.  

Explosions get louder, more elaborate, brighter until she can just about feel their warmth.  Her heart jolts with the booms and Zevran’s hand squeezes hers.  This is one of the most extravagant displays that she’s seen, glorious and in her honor.  

When it’s over, the blood is roaring through her body and she feels on fire in the best way.  The sound echoes around in her ears, down into her bones.  She wants to ravish Zevran, or challenge Bhelen to a duel, or  _ something  _ grand and wonderful with all her energy. 

“Isn’t that wonderful!” Sereda exclaims, looking up at them expectantly.

“I don’t think I can feel my face,” Alistair says, sounding dazed.  “I can’t feel it.  I can’t hear anything.”

She turns to Zevran, hand still tight in hers.  “And you?”

Zevran seems to have to forcibly relax his jaw.  “What  _ was _ that?”

“Dragon fire!” Sereda chirps.

“What?” Alistair asks behind her.  

“That’s the look you get in your eye when we’re kissing,” Zevran says. 

“You should be kissing me right now,” Sereda says.  

“I should always be kissing you,” Zevran agrees, leaning down.  

Sereda’s mouth meets his in an openmouthed kiss, as her fingers tangle in his hair.  Kissing Zevran always feels better than anything she can imagine, even with Alistair asking why they’re making out when he can’t feel his face.  This is why it all happened, for a little sliver of happiness like this.  

“Dragon’s fire is terrifying, my dear,” Zevran murmurs when they pull apart.

“But it’s good, right?”

“I can understand why you were unimpressed with our fireworks.  I’m glad that we can at least impress you in other ways,” Zevran says, voice dropping seductively.

“We should probably check on Alistair’s face before you  _ impress  _ me,” Sereda says, patting his cheek.

“So selfless, my dear,” Zevran says, grinning at her.

Sereda turns towards Alistair, pressing her back against Zevran’s front.  His arms embrace her automatically as she smiles up at the best friend who has been more of a brother to her than either of her actual brothers had been.

“How’s your face, my friend?” Sereda says.

“Handsome, I’d say,” Zevran says.

“I think I’m starting to feel it again,” Alistair says, patting his cheeks.  

“That’s good,” Sereda says.  

“I never want to see that again,” Alistair says.  “Nope.  Once was enough.”

“Noted,” Sereda says.  “You spoilsport.”

“I must agree with Alistair,” Zevran says.  “No more dragon’s fire.”

“Surfacers,” Sereda tutts, shaking her head.  

“Please, you think we’re great,” Alistair says.  

“I do,” Sereda says.  “Now come on.  We should get to bed.  There’s a whole day of celebrating us tomorrow.”

“With no explosions, right?” Alistair says.

“No promises,” Sereda says.  “We like explosions.  It goes really well with the backstabbing and impending doom.”

Alistair huffs at her while Zevran laughs in her ear.  She wants to capture every bit of this moment.  Once they leave Orzammar, who knows how long it’ll be until the three of them are able to be together again.  But at least, they have this.


End file.
